legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Moon Objects
The Moon Objects are five sacred objects that the Winglies stored magic in, but two have been destroyed. Those remaining consisted of the Moon Gem, the Moon Dagger, and the Moon Mirror. Winglies under the direction of Charle Frahma bound the body of the 108th species of the Divine Tree, the Virage Embryo with five Signet Spheres. Charle Frahma in Ulara explains that any power of sufficient magnitude could destroy the Signets, which is how the Divine Dragon was able to destroy one in Deningrad. The Moon Objects were merely a tool, containing an amount of magic power so massive it could not controlled by humans. Charle had the Signet Spheres created to reduce the power that could be drawn from the Crystal Sphere, but Melbu Frahma discovered this, and ordered her to also create the Moon Objects to more easily dissolve the Signet, ostensibly for the eventuality that he should require the power to flow unabated. It is possible, though, that even at that time he had conceived of the possibility of his final revenge, should the stranglehold of his power over Endiness ever be broken. At the end of the Dragon Campaign, the three Moons were passed down to the developing nations of Serdio, Tiberoa, and Mille Seseau, by the winglies as an act of peace. The body of the 108th species and its housing are so massive that they are held in geosynchronous orbit over the planet and can be seen in the sky of Endiness as the Moon That Never Sets. Lloyd, duped by Melbu Frahma's deceitful vision of a future of freedom and harmony for the peoples of Endiness, began the search for the Moon Objects. He managed to gather together all three pieces, only to learn in Vellweb, from Frahma himself, the profound depth of his error. With all three Moon Objects, capable of releasing the body of the God of Destruction, and the Moon Child Shana who was the vessel of its soul, both in the clutches of Melbu Frahma, Dart and his companions could only hope to stop Frahma by catching him at one of the remaining three Signet Spheres. They went with significantly mixed feelings, not only because they might be forced to kill Shana to prevent the destruction of Endiness, but at the time, none of them knew that Frahma was controlling the body of Zieg Feld, so they believed that the only other option was to kill Dart's father, and Rose's old fiance. Yet still they travelled on, despite being thwarted time and again, to each of the places the Signet Spheres had been housed for millenia; the Magical City, Aglis; the Law City, Zenebatos and to the Death City, Mayfil. Moon Gem The Moon Gem was passed down to each heir to the throne of Serdio, being sealed away inside the living body of that person. The stone was sealed into the body of King Albert, according to the customs of the Duchy of Bale. Lloyd stole it from Albert's body after he was captured. Moon Dagger Lloyd had already met and befriended his fellow Wingly Lenus before becoming hoodwinked by Frahma. He conceived of a plan to infiltrate King Zior's household at his Twin Castle in Fletz. He enlisted the help of the Gehrich Gang, who were all too willing to step up their raids against the nearby cities, to the extent of occupying Donau. The resulting confusion made inconsistencies in Princess Emille's behavior, secretly replaced with the magically disguised Lenus, of relatively minor concern and the real Princess' abduction through a magical portal in her own room, remained undiscovered for six months, until the time of Emille's 20th birthday when the Moon Dagger was bequeathed to her, according to custom. Lenus was exposed by Dart's fellowship at the ceremony, but Lenus escaped with the Dagger to Prison Island near Fueno, and brought it to Lloyd. before Dart could do anything, Lloyd made his escape to search for the next object. Moon Mirror Lloyd's great power ultimately won him the Moon Mirror. While it was his weakness which made him gullible enough to do it, his basic decency, ironically, made it easy, and suitably bloodless. Having saved the Sacred Sister, Wink, on two occasions, he did not have to fight his way into the Crystal Palace of Deningrad, but was invited in as an honored guest. Two teleports later, he had not only the Mirror, but Queen Theresa as a hostage. Crystal Sphere The Moon Child is gradually supposed to be born to give birth to the God of Destruction. In showing of this, there was a strange event called "The Moon That Never Sets" happenning on the earth, as the God of Destruction was being born within the power of the Moonchild. To prevent this event, Charle Frahma created five Signet Spheres to seal the power of the Moonchild and also to prevent "The Moon That Never Sets". There are five Signet Spheres around in Wingly cities. The main signet sphere - the Crystal Sphere located in Capital Kadessa was destroyed during the Dragon Campaign. The four remaining ones are located in the Birth City Crystal Palace in the Capital of Deningrad, Magical City Aglis, Law City Zenebatos and Death City Mayfil. All of which each had their own magical moon item created by Melbu Frahma for when he felt it necessary to destroy the spheres. Only three Magical Items survived out of the original five. Gallery MoonGem.png|Lloyd holds the Moon Gem MoonDaggerLloydLenus.png|Lenus hands Lloyd the Moon Dagger MoonMirror.png|The Queen surrenders the Moon Mirror AllThreeMoons.png|Lloyd hands over all three "Moons" to Diaz ZiegMoonMirror.png|The Moon Mirror is broken Trivia * The Divine Moon Objects are based of 'Three Sacred Treasures '''of 'the imperial regalia of Japan '''which also consists of Sword (Dagger in LOD), Mirror and Gem Category:Legends